Salvatore Sis
by twilightselenacullen
Summary: You know the drill by now. Normal content warnings contains spanking and all that fun stuffs.
1. Chapter 1

Here it comes a brand spanking new story- pun fully intended, finally a story both you and I have been waiting to read and write is here... I've only had it on my coming soon list for years. This is the story of the little Salvatore, sister of both Damon and Stefan please meet Adeline Salvatore (Addie). I hope you love and enjoy, review please!

"Addie, Adeline!" Tyler Lockwood called, "Hey! I know you can hear me!"

I smirked and spun around, "What gave you that hint, the supersonic hearing? Or was it your fancy hybrid powers?"

"Both actually," he answered, "Are you going to the party at the Grill tonight?"

I brushed my long brown hair behind my shoulder and narrowed my bright blue eyes at him, I look more like my brother Damon then Stefan, "The infamous Lockwood is going to a party at the grill? What did you do burn the mansion down?"

He tried not to fidget under my gaze.

"Oh I see, Daddy won't let you, bummer," I said sarcastically, Tyler and I were just friends we've been friends since I moved back into town with my brother Damon after Stefan arrived, despite popular beliefs we've never been more than that.

"That's not funny, and Klaus is not my 'daddy' he's just my ass of a guardian, but yeah," He answered.

"And you're actually going to listen to him?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've decided that, that would be in my best interest after the discussion we had last night."

"Ouch, he must have got you good." I replied giving him a sympathetic smile, "But he's letting you go to this party?"

"I'm not going to let him stop me," Tyler said boldly.

"So in other words he doesn't know?"

Tyler's pridefully high shoulders sunk and he sighed and muttered, "You know me to well."

"Adeline come on you're going to be late again," Jeremy called from inside Alaric's history class.

I sighed and shook my head, "I'm coming, be there in a sec."

"Now Salvatore," Alaric called.

I waved him off just as the bell rang.

"I'll ask Damon, I don't think he'll care, Stefan might get at me about homework and blah blah blah," I told him.

He smirked, "Okay see you there, I'm late for math but MY guardian doesn't really care about that, so YOU should go to class."

i heard Alaric beginning his lecture and pulled out my cell phone, "I'll go in a second, I want to call Damon first."

He grinned, "Whatever see ya."

Damon answered quickly, and I walked around the corner of the hall so I could talk to him.

"What's up Sis?"

"Hey, can I go to a party after school today?" I asked.

"Where at?" He asked.

"It's at the grill, so can I?" I asked quickly.

"You're supposed to be in class right now aren't you?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, but it's just Alaric's it's no big deal I'll go in minute." I answered nonchalantly.

Damon gasped, "What would our brother think?"

"Oh come on Damon I don't have time to play, please?" I whined.

Alaric grabbed my phone out of my hand before I could get an answer, "Adeline can't talk right now, she's supposed to be in class."

"Oh she's going to hate you for that," Damon said.

"Don't worry Damon she'll get over it," he replied.

"Tell her I said fine as long as she behaves, that should help you out," Damon said. Ugh he can be such a manipulative ass.

"Thanks," Alaric answered gruffly before hanging up, as if to say that he didn't need my brother's help controlling me. Boy was he wrong.

He looked at me, "You heard that right?"

"Yeah, yeah, phone please," I said holding out my hand.

He rolled his eyes, "look we have known each other outside of class for a while, and I'm friends with your brothers, don't you think you could be a bit more respectful?"

"Fine, whatever."

That seemed to be a good enough answer for him because he gave it back and I followed him into the class.

Jeremy gave me a look of concern as I sat down next to him and I looked at him questioningly.

He made sure Alaric wasn't looking and he put his finger up signaling for me to wait a second and then he tore out a piece of notebook paper and scribbled on it quickly. He handed it to me again after making sure Alaric's back was turned first.

The note read, "Don't piss him off!"

I narrowed my eyes at him and mouthed, "Why?"

He pointed at the paper and I rolled my eyes and handed it back to him. He quickly scribbled something else and handed it back, " I heard Stefan and Elena talking, trust me just don't."

I rolled my eyes and mouthed, "Why?" again.

He pointed at the paper and I threw it back at him.

Jeremy looked up quickly to make sure Alaric hadn't seen it, and sighed in relief when he saw him sitting at his desk engulfed in grading papers. Man what was he so freaked about? I waited impatiently as he spent longer than usual on his response. Damn what was he doing writing a whole book?

This time it read, "Alaric has permission to punish us, I heard Stefan and Elena talking about it earlier. He's had Elena's consent for a while since he's been the closing thing to a father figure that I've had, and Stefan was talking about how he thought it was a good idea, and that since we're both the same age that Alaric could handle it, even though you're a vampire and all, Stefan said it might teach you to show respect to others than just him and Damon."

My heart sank and I grew defensive as soon as I read it knowing exactly what he meant by punish, it was something most teachers weren't allowed to do anymore but we aren't like most people, and Alaric definitely was not like most teachers.

I heard him before I noticed he was there as he cleared his throat. I tried to fold the paper and keep staring down at the desk as I quickly opened my textbook but apparently that wasn't enough for him.

He tapped the desk and I slowly looked up to see his outstretched hand, I looked at Jeremy who was watching us with a terrified expression and his face was growing red with embarrassment. Unfortunately I saw no other option but to reluctantly hand him the note, too many witnesses.

"Thank you, now please do your work without any further disruptions, and I'd like to see you and Mr. Gilbert here, after class."

I saw Jeremy cringe but I simply rolled my eyes, "whatever." I knew Stefan would most likely hear about this later so I probably should have been more concerned but it wasn't because of Alaric, he'd be easy to handle. Like I'd ever let a stupid pathetic human take control over me.

Jeremy and I both watched as he sat at his desk and began reading over our note. I was hoping he would have just thrown it away. When he was done he looked up at us and pointed at our books. I sighed and tried to begin the assignment.

I soon gave up and just started drawing on the page in my notebook. When the class was over I stayed in my seat as everyone else, excluding Jeremy, handed in their papers and left. Alaric closed the door and turned to us, "Papers."

Jeremy handed over his paper, "I didn't finish."

"Well maybe next time you won't be writing notes in my class. This time you'll receive a zero on the ones you missed," Alaric said.

Jeremy nodded.

I handed him my paper, which only had one answer and some random drawings. He shook his head and sighed, "Now to the fun part."

I watched Jeremy, and I don't think I ever saw him so nervous. His blood was racing and he swallowed hard, "I'm sorry Ric, it won't happen again I swear."

"Jeremy you passed notes in my class, harmed your grade which you promised me last time you'd try to raise, and you risked exposing your friend here and her family by writing this stupid note, if anyone else had seen it do you realize what could have happened?" He asked as he angrily tore up the note.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean," Jeremy started But I intervened.

I stepped in between them and looked into Alaric's eyes, "Nothing's wrong, class is over and it was normal, and nothing unusual happened."

His eyes widened and I thought for a second that it had worked until Alaric grabbed my arm roughly, making me wince. I was dumbfounded at how tight his grip was, "ow okay."

"Okay, you think this is okay?" He turned his head towards Jeremy and spoke sternly and clearly, "Leave, and do not ever let this happen again, and get Stefan, tell him where his sister is, only, I'll do the rest."

"Yes Sir," Jeremy answered and he bolted out of the room before Alaric could change his mind."


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the floor rather than meeting his eyes.

"You seriously just tried to compel me, and you think there's nothing wrong with that?" Alaric asked.

"Sorry."

"That's it, that's all I get? I bet you wouldn't have felt sorry if you would have gotten away with it, how many other teachers have you compelled?" Alaric asked.

I shrugged and kept my gaze on the floor, flinching when the silence was interrupted, "I would like to know that too."

I didn't have to turn to see that it was Stefan, "Go ahead answer him."

I knew he wasn't asking so I sighed and answered, "I don't know."

"Well if you had to take a guess out of all of your teachers how many have you..."

"All of them, at least once, what I don't know is the exact amount of times," I answered quickly.

Stefan was beside me in seconds and I quickly tried to defend myself as chills shot through my body,"I was just answering honestly!"

"You know my rules about you using compulsion, we have discussed them many times have we not?" He asked. I nodded.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Yes we have Sir," I answered. I am only supposed to use it in emergency situations or after feeding. I do drink human blood but I am able to control it with the help of my brother Damon. I only feed with him, and I have lived with him through all the years of my brothers fighting. He felt it best that I learn to control it like he does so that I never took after Stefan's feeding habits...

I listened quietly as Alaric explained everything that had happened to Stefan, afterwards he turned to me, "The discussion with Damon was about?"

"I'm going to a party after school, well, soon," I answered confidently.

He just looked at me and said the two words he knew would piss me off the most, "No party."

My shoulders sank and my hands balled into fists as I answered through clenched teeth, "Yes Sir."

"Well then, I will leave you both to it. I trust you can handle it from here, I will see you at home, well, soon, sister," Stefan mocked.

"Handle what? Stefan wait!" I called after him urgently.

He turned around wearing a smug smirk on his face, but he spoke only to Alaric, "Do not go easy on her, remember she is a vamp, and we do heal quickly."

I glared at my brother angrily as he left the room.

VDVDVDVD

"Oh she is going to hate you for that little brother," Damon smirked.

"Yeah well the joys of being an older brother," I answered tipping my glass to him.

He tipped his as well and took a swig of the bitter amber colored liquid it held inside, "So how's it feel being back in the game?"

I ran my fingers through my hair, "A bit exhausting actually. I have no clue how you have managed all these years."

"You are doing fine, you just have to gain her respect back, and her trust, make sure she knows that you don't plan on leaving her alone with me again any time soon," he said.

I sighed, "and how long do you think that will take?"

"Not sure, but knowing our stubborn little sister the respect part will probably take the longest," he answered pouring more in my glass.

I sighed and looked at the clock, "Speaking of which."

Damon tried, unsuccessfully, to hide his grin as he took another drink.

An hour and a half had passed since I left the school so I pulled out my phone dialing Alaric's number just to be sure that she had left the school too. Alaric confirmed my suspicion by telling me she had left almost an hour ago now.

The next phone call I made was her number and I grew angrier with each ring up until the voice mail.

I kicked the stool in frustration watching as it flew across the room and hit the wall, "Where is she Damon?"

"I am going to take a wild guess and say she went to the party," he answered.

It took all of my effort not to throw something at him, "I know that much, where?"

"The grill, you want backup?"

"No stay here in case she comes home."

Damon out of curiosity dialed Adeline's number.

VDVDVDVDVD

My heart skipped a beat when I saw the caller ID this time did not read Stefan, "Fuck!"

"What is it?" Tyler asked.

"It's Damon," I answered.

"So just ignore it like you've been," Tyler said.

"I can't!" I argued.

"Yeah you can what's the difference?" Tyler asked.

"I can't... Damon... It's just different okay. I've been with Damon since the beginning and he will be so pissed if I don't answer," I said.

"Well the point was to escape your other brother and maybe piss him off in the process, now what are you going to tell Damon even if you do answer?" He asked.

I sighed and looked down at my phone just as it stopped ringing.

"Problem solved," Tyler smirked, "Or maybe not." He grabbed my wrist and quickly led me to the nearest exit.

"Tyler wait what's going on?" I asked.

"Stefan just went in," He looked at his phone, "Come on I have to get home anyways Klaus should be back from his siblings house soon."

"You told me you didn't care what he said remember?" I asked.

"Yeah well now I'm saving both our asses, at least for a little longer in your case, so you should be grateful," he retorted.

I rolled my eyes and we took off into the woods.

We started talking when we were far enough away from the grill, "Ugh did you see that dress Emily was wearing?" I asked.

"I thought it was hot," he replied.

I smacked his arm playfully, "You would."

"Aw come on it wasn't that bad," He said.

"Oh please, slut central. She looked desperate if you ask me."

Tyler's house came into view, "Shit! Come on we'll have to sneak in the side."

I froze, "Why is Klaus home?"

"Oh come on I've done this a thousand times he probably just got here, it's fine," he explained.

Weighing my options I decided just to go for it. It was this or return home and I decided this would be safest. When we got to the side Tyler gave me a boost up and once I was in he sprang up the tree facing his room and landed softly. I smiled until my phone rang again, I rushed frantically to forward Damon's call to voice mail.

"Tyler is that you?" Klaus asked From the bottom of the stairs. My eyes widened and I looked at him questioningly.

He put his finger to his lips and pointed to the closet. He opened it and shoved a bunch of stuff aside, "Uh yeah just changing my ringtone I got bored of the old one so..."

He shut the door just as his bedroom door opened, "I see. Tyler is there anything you would like to tell me?"

"Nope not really, just sitting here, bored."

"Really? Since when?" He asked, and I wondered if Tyler knew he was screwed.

"I had practice then I came home," Tyler replied.

"When because I don't remember you coming through the door. Or answering when I called you earlier," Klaus said.

Surely he knows he's screwed by now but he continued to play dumb, "I don't have any missed calls."

"That's because I called you like I just did." He answered.

"I fell asleep when I came back, I was really tired," Tyler said.

"Alright I would continue to play this little game of yours but its getting boring, so I will ask you one more time, where..."

"I told you already!" Tyler yelled sounding a mix between angry and desperate.

There was a pause before Klaus sighed and spoke again, "Fine, then I guess I'll have to ask her."

The following moment went by extremely fast, I heard a scuffling noise of shoes followed by a load smack before the closet door was wrenched open. Tyler was leaning against his bed clutching his face.

I threw my hands up surrendering and he grasped my arm pulling me out forcefully. I whimpered in response but kept my mouth shut.

"Tyler here knows better than to lie to me and get in my way but he did anyways, hopefully you will be smarter than that, start talking," Klaus said.

"I had detention and he stayed and waited for me," I explained. That part was true.

"Go on," he said.

"We just walked back after that," I tried.

"Strike one, I suggest you don't get another," Klaus warned.

I looked at Tyler for help but Klaus shook his head, "No my dear that's not how this works, you will tell me because I asked you to, or I will compel it out of you."

"No wait! We went to a party at the grill," I rushed.

"That a girl," Klaus smiled.

"I'm sorry Tyler," I whispered.

"Don't be sweetheart, your punishment would have been far worse if you continued to lie to me."

"P-punishment?" I asked.

"Klaus it was my idea she didn't do anything, please?" Tyler asked.

I stared at the floor waiting for Klaus to respond.

"She didn't hmm... let's see, how about breaking and entering?" Klaus began.

"She didn't break and she entered with me," Tyler argued.

"Lying to me," Klaus said.

"That's not enough for you to..." Tyler began.

"That's not your decision now is it?" Klaus snapped, "Go wait downstairs, I trust I won't need to compel you?"

"Please don't," I answered.

He smiled, "Good, now sit on the couch and don't move from it, remember I am faster, and I do know where you live."

"Yes Sir," I answered before making my way down the steps. I tried to block out the argument, smacking, and muffled groaning that followed by listening to my voice mail. I had nineteen missed calls from Stefan and only two from... Damon... And five voice mails.

"Adeline it's Stefan you are in enough trouble, don't make it worse get home now!" rolled my eyes. Look at you trying to be all alpha vamp.

The next message sent chills up my spine as I listened to Damon's cool, collected, and cruelly playful voice, "Where are you little sister? You know how I feel about you ignoring my phone calls don't you?" He paused and I cringed, "I suggest you call me back we need to talk."

Knowing the others had to be from Stefan I quickly deleted them and hit the only number I had on speed dial. Hopefully I wasn't too too late.

"Hey little sister," Damon answered. I heard Stefan in the background telling Damon to give him the phone. We both ignored him.

"Damon I am so so sorry, I can explain everything," I responded quickly.

"You had our brother here worried sick," Damon said smugly.

"Oh tell Stefan to go shove it up his," I started.

"Watch it," Damon warned.

"Damon please, I am so sorry," I whined.

"Come home, you can explain when you get here," Damon ordered.

"Yes Sir, I'm com..." I squealed and dropped my phone as Elijah appeared right in front of me.

"Tsk tsk, you promised my brother he wouldn't have to compel you," Elijah said.

"Adeline what's going on?" I heard Damon ask urgently.

Elijah picked up the phone a lot faster than I could and pushed me back onto the couch, "Adeline is safe, she's here with us."

"Why?"

"Don't worry Klaus won't do much more then I assume you were planning on doing, I give you my word," He assured Damon, "you might want to come pick her up soon though, it'll probably save a lot of time with explanations, but I would give my brother a few minutes first," Elijah hung up and put my phone in his pocket.

"You can't run from everything," He said.

"I wasn't trying to run... I just wasn't thinking..." I began.

"Well if I were you, I would be a lot more concerned about my brother then yours in this situation. Klaus won't take pity on you."

"Neither will Damon," I answered quickly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, you are his only little sister after all," Elijah said, "I've been tough on Rebecca in the past but I have always had a soft spot for her."

I smiled weakly.

"So tell me something, I'm curious," Elijah started, "Why does compulsion scare you so much?"

"It doesn't," I shrugged nonchalantly.

He smirked, "Don't make me compel it out of you, that would be quite ironic."

"Please don't," I whispered.

There was a long pause before I spoke again, "I don't like it okay. The feeling of complete helplessness and confusion, not knowing the difference between reality and what someone else wants you to believe. I would rather just do what someone asks then be completely controlled a..."

"Again?" Elijah finished.

"N-no it's nothing, forget it, it's just not fun is what I meant to say," I stammered.

"Tell me who," He said.

I looked at him with teary eyes, "Stefan."

"Why?" Elijah asked.

"The ripper," I answered, "Damon had been tracking him and I knew it. One day while he was out I snuck into the room. Damon had told me to stay out of course, but he would never compel Me. Since I knew I was already in trouble I decided to accept my fate, and get my brother back in the process. I was an ignorant girl, I thought I could save him, that seeing me would somehow... I just wanted my family to be together again."

"What happened?" Elijah asked.

"I found him, it only took a few hours... Damon's research was very extensive. When I walked in there was so much blood. It was almost impossible to control myself but then I saw him. I tried to ignore everything else around us, my only mission was to bring him back. I thought I had the advantage of surprise but he was so far gone..."

I stopped to wipe the tears from my eyes, "He tried to scare me away but I wouldn't listen so he did something that surprised me far more, something I never thought he could do to me. I am his little sister like you said after all. But he held no pity for me. He compelled me to sit on the floor and stay completely still, and quiet. I couldn't move, and I couldn't scream on the outside, but on the inside I was struggling as hard as I could. There were more of them, human girls, they were so young and beautiful I figured they were probably dancers he had picked up somewhere but they weren't, they were in college, just trying to make something of their short lives. The place turned out to be a sorority house. He made me watch as he showed me his process, first he ripped them apart, and then he put them back together. Then he left me there, sitting, staring, and unable to move or speak. I don't know how long I sat there but it was late into the night by the time Damon came and saved me."

"What did Damon do then may I ask?" Elijah questioned.

"He comforted me, and tried to calm me down. Then he took me to the car and told me to wait for him and not to move. I was in no state of mind to argue or fight back so I tried to sleep instead. I awoke a few hours later to the smell of smoke, and I watched the place become engulfed in flames through the rear view mirror as Damon drove away. I didn't ask him where he'd been, but I could tell from his ripped clothing that he had found Stefan. We didn't talk about that though, instead good old Damon lectured me the whole way home, but I was lucky to escape further punishment that time. So I guess he did take pity on me, believing that I had gone through enough. That night we moved. Damon's way of being overprotective. We never spoke of it again, and the next time I saw Stefan was in our home was when Damon surprised me by bringing us back to Mystic Falls."

"Have you forgiven him?" Elijah asked.

I sighed and took a minute to form my answer, "I'm stubborn and I can hold a grudge, I know and I admit to that. But Stefan is my brother and I love him. Forgiveness is one thing, but trust is another."


	3. Chapter 3

_**"He comforted me, and tried to calm me down. Then he took me to the car and told me to wait for him and not to move. I was in no state of mind to argue or fight back so I tried to sleep instead. I awoke a few hours later to the smell of smoke, and I watched the place become engulfed in flames through the rear view mirror as Damon drove away. I didn't ask him where he'd been, but I could tell from his ripped clothing that he had found Stefan. We didn't talk about that though, instead good old Damon lectured me the whole way home, but I was lucky to escape further punishment that time. So I guess he did take pity on me, believing that I had gone through enough. That night we moved. Damon's way of being overprotective. We never spoke of it again, and the next time I saw Stefan was in our home was when Damon surprised me by bringing us back to Mystic Falls."**_

_**"Have you forgiven him?" Elijah asked.**_

_**I sighed and took a minute to form my answer, "I'm stubborn and I can hold a grudge, I know and I admit to that. But Stefan is my brother and I love him. Forgiveness is one thing, but trust is another."**_

**AN: REVIEW LOTS! HOPE YOU LOVE!**

"You seem like a very smart girl," Elijah said.

"Thank you Sir," Adeline answered.

"So why did you try to lie to Klaus?" Elijah asked.

"I was trying to protect Tyler, I knew he was grounded and I didn't want him to get into trouble," She replied.

Elijah smiled, "I admire your loyalty but you couldn't have helped him. Klaus is an original just like me, we heard you both, and we can smell your perfume, from a mile away."

Adeline blushed, "Oh."

"So what is Tyler to you anyways?" Elijah inquired.

"What do you? Oh no we're nothing like that! Just friends I swear! Guys are easier to get along with sometimes that's all. I mean I have girl friends too. Um... Rebecca seems really nice," Adeline answered. Elijah snickered.

Adeline smiled, "What?"

"It's nothing really. I just, well Rebecca's been described to me as many things, but nice doesn't come up very often," Elijah explained.

"Oh," Adeline smiled, she wasn't really sure how to respond to that but thanks to Klaus she didn't have to.

"Her brothers will be on their way soon," Elijah informed Klaus.

Adeline stiffened, and tried to stay as still as possible. Maybe with any luck he would forget she was there.

"Adeline," Klaus called. Or maybe not.

Adeline cringed and looked up at Klaus, "Sir?"

"Well you sure are more respectful than Tyler," Klaus said, "Come here." This time her brothers would have been the ones to laugh. Normally she would be as sassy as possible but when it came to Damon, and now the original vampires, she decided to take the safest route possible.

Adeline slowly stood up and nervously straightened her skirt as she approached him.

"Klaus I..." Adeline tried.

"You lied to me, and if you ask Tyler he would tell you how much I hate that," Klaus said.

"I'm sorry Sir,' Adeline answered.

Klaus raised her chin to meet her eyes with his. He spoke very slowly and clearly, "Never lie to me again."

Adeline's eyes glazed over and she repeated, "I will never lie to you again."

"Niklaus, you didn't have to do that," Elijah said angrily.

Tears started streaming down Adeline's face, "W-why did you make me... I said I was sorry."

"Well forgiveness is one thing, trust is another," Klaus mocked.

Elijah shook his head and left the room.

"Y-you heard but you still..." Adeline caught Klaus by surprise when she pushed him as hard as she could. He stumbled back into a table and she took off towards the other room. She had no clue where she was going but it didn't matter because Klaus was in front of her in a second. He took both of her petite wrists in one hand and pinned her against the wall.

"Klaus!" Elijah reprimanded.

"This little brat just shoved me!" Klaus argued.

Adeline struggled against his grip, "Let me go!"

"I will when I feel like it..." Klaus began.

Adeline whimpered as his grip tightened but she continued to struggle futilely.

"Klaus," Elijah began but he was interrupted.

Tyler ran into the room, "What are you doing to her?"

"She's fine get your ass back upstairs before you make it worse for both of you!" Klaus ordered.

"No let go of her now!" Tyler yelled.

Elijah stepped in front of Tyler, "She will be fine. I promised her brothers that we weren't going to get too out of hand with her. They are trusting me and so should you when I tell you this, now go upstairs make it easier on the both of you."

Tyler stopped and looked at Adeline who nodded, "Go upstairs, please, I'm sorry."

Tyler bit his lip and huffed out of the room stomping the whole way up the steps.

Adeline whimpered when Klaus tightened his grip once more, bringing her to face him once again.

"Klaus, be easy with her, she's still a vampire, but she's not a hybrid like Tyler or an original like us, you need to cut back your strength you use with her," Elijah warned.

Adeline trembled at Elijah's words, she was completely at the mercy of the original hybrid.

"Fine then," Klaus loosened his grip, "What would your brothers do? They're old-fashioned like me are they not?"

Adeline swallowed hard and looked away, no longer struggling against his grip.

"Now see," Klaus said, "If you don't look at me and answer me my dear I will be forced to compel you again."

"Y-yes they are," She answered tilting her head to look up at him with her big frightened blue eyes.

"I bet you have your brothers wrapped around your little finger with this face," Klaus said.

"Sometimes it comes in handy," Adeline answered and her eyes widened in surprise.

"You can't lie to me remember?" Klaus asked, "Frustrating isn't it?"

"Very," Adeline answered honestly.

Klaus then surprised her by whirling her around and pinning her against the dining room table, "They will be hear any minute, so let's get this over with shall we?"

Adeline stared at the wall hoping it would be over soon. Klaus repositioned his hands, is left now held the small of her back to the table, and his right flipped pulled the bottom of her skirt up revealing her lacy bikini styled underwear which offered no protection against Klaus's skilled hands.

She blushed at the thought of the two men, who weren't her brothers, seeing her like this, but she was thankful for having this generations sexy underwear, back when she was human she would have never looked this good while being punished. She quickly snapped out of it when the first smack landed.

She squealed and jumped at the impact, Alaric had been pretty strong but she was sure he had been implementing his full strength. Klaus on the other hand was only using a portion of his and it was the worst pain she had felt in a long time. He laid down smack after smack until she was sure her skin had to be as red as her underwear. Only when the doorbell rang did Klaus finally stop.

Elijah went to answer the door and Klaus let Adeline up to quickly fix her clothes. She wiped her tears from her eyes and tried to control her sobbing.

"Welcome gentleman they are just finishing up," Elijah said as they all entered the room.

Adeline didn't want to turn around but she quickly risked a glance at her brothers. Stefan wasn't even trying to hide his anger, Damon's urgency however only flashed in his eyes. Otherwise he looked like the normal cocky and collected brother she knew and loved.

Klaus put his hand on Adeline's cheek and led her gaze back to him, "No you should be focused on me right now, pay attention."

"S-sorry Sir," Adeline sobbed. Stefan felt his heart tug at the sound of his little sister's voice cracking.

"This would have ended a lot sooner with only a few warning smacks if you hadn't shoved me, and then struggled," Klaus said, "I would remember that next time."

Adeline cringed hoping that there wouldn't be a next time.

"I'm sorry if our sister caused you too much trouble she can be a handful," Stefan apologized.

"We understand, as I told your sister, our sister Rebecca can be too, as well as the rest of our siblings," Elijah said.

Damon spoke next, "Yes from one oldest brother to another, I understand completely. So what did she do to piss off Klaus so badly?"

"Tyler was grounded and they both thought they could sneak in from a party through his window. When it didn't work out that way she lied to Klaus, and then when Klaus later compelled her she shoved him into a table and tried to run, and struggled against him," Elijah explained.

"Aw I see that would probably do it," Damon said, "Well she's actually in trouble with Stefan here too for going to that party, and I still deserve a good explanation for why she ignored my calls as well so we will be discussing that."

"Sounds like your in for a fun night," Klaus said to her as they turned around to greet her brothers, and Adeline kept her eyes glued to the floor beside her.

Stefan spoke next, "We have quite a few things to discuss, and she was already punished by Alaric today."

"Ah the detention," Klaus acknowledged, "right." Adeline was grateful that the other things they discussed had not arose yet.

"Yes I forgot to mention to Damon that it seems as though she's been compelling her teachers to get out of... well pretty much everything," Stefan said.

"Now that surprises me because of how she reacted, and how much compulsion terrifies her," Klaus said. It would be him to open up his big mouth.

Elijah's eyes bore into Adeline's making her feel extremely small and guilty, "That is definitely surprising, is it because they are human that you don't fell remorse for them?"

"No, it's different. I am not doing anything that will hurt them or anything, and sometimes it's necessary for them to be compelled," Adeline answered.

"Only if there's an emergency or you've fed from them! You can be such a hypocrite," Stefan said.

"AND YOU'RE NOT? At least I never used my powers to hurt anyone! Especially my own family! Yet you stand here and pretend today..." Adeline started out her rush of words yelling but by the end she was to emotional to speak as she once again tried to run for the door.

Damon grabbed her by her waist and pulled her in close to him. Then he lifted her off the ground, "Excuse us, we should go home now," He said as he carried her out of the room. She didn't struggle against him she just cried uncontrollably into her brothers chest.

Stefan's anger had crumbled at her words and he too looked as if he was on the verge of tears himself. He hadn't thought about the past, he'd been trying to ignore it like it never had happened, and now more people knew. He was sure of it by the smirk on Klaus's face as he followed Damon's lead, "Goodbye."

Damon climbed into the passenger seat still holding her on his lap, "Shhh, it's going to be okay," he whispered as Stefan was walking towards the driver's side. He stroked her hair lovingly the whole way home trying to comfort her in silence. It had been a long day for Adeline and the gut wrenching sobs continued for the longest minutes of Stefan's new life since he'd been back. His heart longed for her to stop crying, and he wanted more than anything to hold her in his arms and comfort her as Damon was doing. But he knew he had to give her some time and space.

When they got to the use Adeline was on the verge of sleep, and had finally stopped crying. Damon quietly carried her inside and up the steps to his room, knowing that she wouldn't want to be alone right now, and a big comfy bed was exactly what she needed. He laid her down carefully and began folding the blankets up over her.

"Please don't leave me," She whispered grabbing a hold of his shirt in her hand. She looked so delicate like she would be whisked away at any second.

"Shhhh... You know that I will never leave you, ever," He said. He aid down beside her and took her hand in his kissing it softly, "I love you, and I promise I will be right here when you open your eyes tomorrow, right now you need to rest."

Adeline didn't need to be told that she was already halfway there but she took her time falling asleep enjoying the soft caressing movements of Damon's hands.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


End file.
